Internal combustion machines with turbochargers are basically known. Typically, an exhaust gas flow from an internal combustion machine is utilised to drive a turbine wheel. This turbine wheel is for example coupled via a shaft to a compressor wheel, which ensures a compression of supplied fresh air in the combustion space. Such a precompression or “charging” leads to an increased motor power or to an increased torque, compared to conventional internal combustion machines. However, with such types of charged internal combustion machines, there exists the problem of the so-called “turbo-hole” which in particular occurs when starting up and accelerating from low rotation speeds of a vehicle, thus when the internal combustion engine is to be rapidly increased in the region of higher power. This is due to the fact that the increased air quantity requirement on the air intake side may only be provided with a delay (amongst other things caused by the inertia of the system of the turbine wheel and compressor wheel).